The present invention relates to medical technology, and more particularly to an apparatus adapted for use when conducting minor surgeries on a patient with laser.
Conventionally, during invasive procedures, a doctor needs to determine the extent of damage existing in a bone structure of a patient. The examination is usually conducted with a low-powered optical device or even without any assistance from optical devices. The difficulty in a thorough examination is further complicated if an emergency patient is delivered to a medical facility not equipped with sophisticated medical equipment.
Additionally, some of the medical procedures, for example dental procedure in removing caries is conducted at a dentist's office with the dentist using his eyesight to detect damage to the teeth or bone structure of the patient. In recent years, various improvements have been achieved with regards to performing conventional dental procedures, such as removal of caries and filling of teeth. Laser technology has been incorporated into the tools for treatment of caries and periodontal diseases. Laser drills have been tested in place of conventional dental drills for eliminating the decay that causes small cavities. Laser technology has also been approved by the Federal Drug Administration for surgery on soft tissue, such as gum surgery for periodontal disease.
When using lasers, great care should be exercised in properly aiming the beam to the repair cite, so as to avoid damage to other parts of the bone structure or soft tissue. Even though heat from the laser is better absorbed by the decay than the solid enamel-covered teeth, still caution must be exercised when operating with a laser instrument. Dentists who are qualified to practice laser dentistry usually undergo many hours of training and are considered specialists in highly specialized equipment.
It has been observed that the use of laser eliminates pain and allows to form smaller incisions in the soft tissue of the patient, since a laser beam can be precisely pinpointed to the area that needs treatment. Still, the need remains for a tool that will allow to inspect the cite of injury or damage prior to using a laser. The present invention contemplates provision of a medical apparatus that can be used for various treatment procedures, particularly adapted for treatment of a damaged bone structure of the patient.